Peter Parker (Earth-TRN562)
, , ; formerly , Midtown Sci-Tech | Relatives = May Parker (aunt) Venom (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-TRN562 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Academy, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (White when symbiote possessed) Category:White Eyes | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (None when symbiote possessed) Category:No Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, photographer, student, vigilante; former wrestler | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = TinyCo; David Nakayama; Allen Warner | First = Marvel Avengers Academy (May 11th, 2016) | Quotation = Am I supposed to say something funny or something heroic right here? I already ruined the moment, didn't I? Let's just pretend this never happened... | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Marvel Avengers Academy | HistoryText = At his school Peter was known as a genius young inventor. Civil War Due to an Hydra invasion, Iron Man and Captain America, got into a conflict on how to properly defend the Avengers Academy from Hydra, due to their different ideologies they split the Academy into two camps. The machine that attacked the Academy had captured a number of super heroes, Peter was one of them, he was eventually freed along with the other heroes by the Academy students. On Iron Man camp he created an army of robots called the Iron Legion to help protect the Academy, to improve his designs he hired as his assistant at Stark Industries, so Peter joined Team Iron Man and was later invited to also join the Avengers Academy by Iron Man. Spider-Menace Spider-Man was incriminated by the Sinister Six of a series of crimes around New York. They used a replica of his Spider webs to commit those crimes, and frame him. When J. Jonah Jameson, decided to investigate te crimes, and expose Spider-Man identity. Without revealing his secret identity, Peter Parker started working at the Daily Bugle with the intent of investigating the situation himself, and clear Spider-Man name. After noticing Peter investigating the case. Norman Osborn went to Peter's aunt house, vandalized it, and threatened Peter with worse, if he didn't stop investigating the case. When this happened Peter asked Captain America to train him so he could protect his aunt better, Captain America told him Wasp would train him instead, and meanwhile he could leave the protection of his aunt to Captain America, and Falcon. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616 | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616 | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly the same as Peter Parker of Earth-616 | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Peter Parker calls Tony Stark, Mr. Stark even though they are about the same age. * Peter's rank 3-4 uniform is similar to the Human-Spider uniform from his Earth-96283 counterpart. * Loki's nicknames for Peter were Arachnid-Man and Preston Porkchop. * Peter favorite type of music was Rap. * According to the Scientist Supreme, Peter has an IQ of over 250. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Chemists Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Armor Users Category:Midtown High School Student Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Parker Family